


Family Is What You Make It

by vix_spes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy teacher Umino Iruka takes his two orphan students home for the holidays to give them a proper Christmas. After a bit of meddling from the Hokage, recently retired ANBU Hatake Kakashi joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is What You Make It

Iruka grinned triumphantly as he exited the Hokage’s tower, feeling incredibly pleased with himself. He had just persuaded Sandaime to allow two of his students to stay with him for the holiday period. The two students in question – Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto – were orphans and he had seen them gradually more depressed as the rest of their classmates chattered excitedly about what they would be doing with their families over Christmas. Their class was the seventeen year olds first proper class of his own; he had spent the previous year as a teaching assistant before he had passed his final teaching exams. It had been decided that Iruka would progress with his current class as they advanced; he was not deemed experienced enough to teach advanced classes yet. He smiled ruefully at the thought of his current class which was not without its difficulties. He had Naruto and Sasuke, two very temperamental and competitive girls in Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, the incredibly quiet and shy Hyuuga Hinata, as well as an Inuzuka, an Aburame, a Nara and an Akimichi.  
  
He shook his head and mentally started making a list of everything he needed for the duration of the holidays. He had some savings of his own and Sandaime had transferred the funds set aside for the boys care into his own keeping. He would need to get the boys a few presents each and then food, lots of food and a few decorations and a Christmas tree. He couldn’t wait to tell the duo at the Academy the following morning.  
  
****  
  
Hatake Kakashi just stared at the Hokage in shock. He was so surprised that he didn’t even notice when his Icha Icha dropped from his suddenly slack hand and dropped to the floor. He had to be mistaken; he hadn’t just heard what he thought he had.  
  
“Ano, Hokage-sama, did you just say that I have to spend Christmas with a chuunin-sensei and two little brats. I don’t need to spend Christmas with anybody. I don’t want to spend Christmas with anybody. I was just on my way to the Mission Office to collect a new mission.”  
  
“Kakashi, this isn’t what your father and Minato wanted for you; to spend all of your time out of Konoha on missions and not interacting with any other shinobi on a social level. The only time you talk to other people are when it is necessary for a mission. It’s not healthy. You will be spending Christmas with Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke. You all have one thing in common in that you’re all orphans ... it’s a start.”  
  
“But, but ....”  
  
“No buts Kakashi. You are going to have a holiday this Christmas and you are going to spend it with Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke. If I have to assign this to you as a mission then I will.”  
  
Kakashi could tell by the look on the old man’s face that he was deadly serious and if this was assigned as a mission then he would be unable to refuse. Still, he set his face mulishly and prepared to stand his ground. Why would he want to socialise with a teenage sensei and two six-year old brats. He attempted every weapon in his arsenal but he failed miserably and he couldn’t stop the sigh escaping him when the Hokage’s assistant handed him the freshly signed mission scroll.  
  
“You’re not expected to spend the entire time with them, just the main week of Christmas. I’m not doing this to make your life miserable Kakashi-kun, I’m doing this to benefit you. Maybe this week with Iruka-kun and the children will make you realise what you’re missing in your life.” He turned his attention back to the stacks of documents piled high in front of him and spoke without bothering to look up again. “Dismissed."  
  
Kakashi shook his head, picked up his fallen copy of Icha Icha and leaped out of the window, choosing not to leave by the more conventional exit as usual. It would appear that he was spending Christmas with people for the first time since the death of his sensei.  
  
***  
  
Iruka’s eyes widened at the proclamation the Hokage had just made and fumbled for the seat he had refused before he dropped the stacks of paperwork that he was carrying. This was not what he had been expecting when he was asked to report to the Hokage’s office before he went to the Academy for the day. Watching him, Sandaime was grateful for the fact that he was taking the news better than Kakashi had.  
  
“Hokage-sama, can I just clarify what I think I just heard? You want Hatake-san to come and spend Christmas with Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and myself? Not that it’s a problem but I just wondered if there was a reason .....” He simply tailed off, slightly nervous at having questioned the Hokage.  
  
“I have assigned this to Kakashi as a mission; it was the only way that he would agree. He is an incredible shinobi and his devotion to the village has never been in doubt. However, I do worry about him. His team-mates died when he was just a teenager and his sensei was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.”  
  
“Naruto’s father,” Iruka breathed.  
  
“Yes, Naruto’s father. I do not need to remind you Iruka-kun, that you are very young to be party to such delicate information but it is necessary due to your involvement with Naruto and also due to the work you do for me. I am now going to tell you something else that you must never reveal to anybody. The real reason I have ordered Kakashi-kun to spend time with you and the children is that he has recently retired from his position as ANBU Captain, a position he has held since the age of 13. He has no friends or acquaintances, no social interaction with anybody and hasn’t had since Minato died. I’m worried about him and don’t wish to see him break. I feel that the time spent with you and the children will be good for him. You are unique as a shinobi Iruka in that you are not afraid to show your emotions and it does you credit. Perhaps you can remind Kakashi that he is still human. Now, you should be going; I don’t want to imagine what your class will do to their room if you are late.”  
  
Iruka’s eyes widened again. “Hai. Goodbye Hokage-sama.” Gathering his papers he gave a short bow and made for the door. Just as he reached it, his name was called again and he turned back to look at the older man.  
  
“You will be given an allowance to provide for Kakashi as well. He has spent Christmas alone for the last five years and wouldn’t know where to start.” He gave a small smile. “Dismissed.”  
  
Iruka sketched another bow and exited the room. He glanced at the nearest clock and gave a yelp of surprise even as his hands started to form seals. He was nearly late.  
  
***  
  
All day long Iruka was slightly distracted and he was immensely relieved that they had neither kunai nor shuriken practise that day. Being distracted then was nigh on disastrous. As the day ended and the class started to leave, he grinned to himself and raised his voice above the clamour.  
  
“Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, can you come over here please. I need to talk to you before you leave.”  
  
The two little boys approached him and he marvelled inwardly at how different they were both in looks and personality. Sasuke with his black eyes and hair (in that style that Naruto teasingly referred to as a “ducks butt”) and his always so serious Uchiha personality, barely speaking other than a quiet “Hn.” On the other hand, Naruto was his complete opposite; bright smile, wild blonde spikes of hair, blue eyes and an obscene love of ramen and the colour orange in one loud extrovert chibi. The one thing that Iruka saw in both of them, no matter how well it was hidden, was the loneliness that he felt as well.  
  
“Iruka-sensei, why do we have to stay behind? We haven’t done anything wrong!” Naruto’s whine was accompanied by a full-blown pout.  
  
Iruka tried to stifle his laugh. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just wanted to tell you that the Hokage has given me permission for the two of you to spend Christmas with me at my apartment.”  
  
To his surprise, Sasuke spoke up. “Really, Iruka-sensei?” The question was quiet and there was no outward change but Sasuke’s eyes shone with a soft sheen of gratitude and appreciation.  
  
“Yes Sasuke-kun. You will be spending the whole of the holidays with me and then Hatake-san will be joining us for Christmas itself at the request of the Hokage. We’ll carry on with some of your training, we’ll bake cookies and if it snows then we can go out in it.”  
  
Naruto was literally bouncing on the spot now. “Awesome! Thanks Iruka-sensei.” Then, with no prior warning, he launched himself at the teenage sensei, wrapping his arms around Iruka’s waist and rubbing the whiskered face against his flak jacket. Just as quickly, he was gone and Sasuke left soon afterwards with a shy, small smile, leaving Iruka feeling rather satisfied with himself.  
  
Two days later, two little boys helped Iruka to pack up his classroom for the holidays. As before, Naruto was virtually vibrating with energy as he bounced from task to task. Sasuke, as always, went about his allotted tasks with his usual intensity and Iruka vowed that he would have him acting like a child at least once.  
  
***  
  
By the time that Kakashi arrived a week later, the trio were used to each other’s company. Out from the scrutiny of the village as the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel, both boys changed; Naruto calmed down while Sasuke relaxed somewhat. It was rather a tight fit in Iruka’s tiny apartment and the chuunin grimaced at the thought that Kakashi would be joining them that evening. There was the living area, kitchen, bathroom, Iruka’s bedroom and a tiny spare bedroom that the two boys were sharing. Iruka had borrowed two futons and had bought two duvet/pillowcase sets; Naruto’s had tiny foxes all over it and he had managed to find one printed with Uchiha fans for Sasuke. He had gone shopping after his shift in the mission office one evening and bought the boys three or four presents each as well as an impulse present for Kakashi. In addition to this, he had decided to follow a tradition of his parents; the giving of a single present on Christmas Eve in case one of his parents was called away on a mission. That present was always a pair of pyjamas and he had decided to carry on the tradition with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a bright red pair with santas on them, Sasuke’s were light blue with snowmen, Kakashi’s (another impulse buy!) were navy blue with snowflakes whilst Iruka had a pre-existing pair that were royal blue with snowflakes and dolphins.  
  
Earlier that day, they had put up the tree that they had picked and decorated and as soon as that was done Iruka had produced the boys presents from some hidden nook, put them under the tree and placed a containment jutsu around them in order to sabotage the boys attempts to peek. At the precise moment that Kakashi knocked on the door, Naruto and Sasuke were occupied in the living room making paper snowflakes to hang in the window while Iruka made the dinner. He opened the door to the other shinobi who was looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
“Hatake-san, please come in. I’m Umino Iruka but you can just call me Iruka. This is Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Boys, this is Hatake-san. He’s the other shinobi that I told you about.”  
  
At a prompt from Iruka the two gave their greetings before Iruka hustled him through out of the hall and into the living room before Iruka moved through into the kitchen, nervously babbling as he did so.  
  
“We were just about to have some hot chocolate, would you like some? It’s getting quite dark out there and the sky is looking pretty heavy. I hope that means we’ll get some snow.”  
  
Sat in the small but homely apartment, two kids playing on the floor and the chuunin chattering on in the kitchen, Kakashi couldn’t help but be relieved that he was wearing a mask as he was sure that his jaw was hanging open. This wasn’t what he had expected at all. He had done some digging on Umino Iruka and found him to be a well-liked, very capable chuunin who worked as an academy sensei, in the mission office and as sometime assistant to the Hokage and who was reputedly incredibly clever with traps, a remnant from his days as a prankster.  
  
All of a sudden a mug appeared in front of him and the mouth-watering scent of hot chocolate drifted into his nostrils. Just as he was wondering how to drink the rich drink with extra cream and what appeared to be mini marshmallows floating in it, he realised that Iruka was sat on the floor distracting the two boys and there was a place on the table in front of him with a gingerbread man on it. All of a sudden, warmth filled his chest that he couldn’t attribute solely to the hot chocolate and he started to wonder if the Hokage had been right.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kakashi woke from one of the best sleeps he could remember to find Naruto and Sasuke staring at him. Over the past week, the two six year olds had bonded over a mutual love and adoration for their much-beloved Iruka-sensei who, over the past week had treated them as children and lavished attention and affection on them. Not bothering to speak, Kakashi raised an eyebrow in silent question. To his shock, it was the Uchiha who spoke.  
  
“Hatake-san? Please would you take us shopping this morning? We want to buy presents for Iruka-sensei.”  
  
“We have money.” The little blonde piped up.  
  
Kakashi considered the question and figured he had better agree. After all, he was certain he’d seen a present under that tree with his name on. Besides, the previous night had been one of the most normal that he had had for a very long time.  
At the dinner table the boys, particularly Naruto, had come up with plenty of reasons as to why he wore a mask, some of which he had to admit, were pretty inventive. He had gulped his food down as normal, ripping the mask down and then replacing it as quickly as possible but then he had felt a pang of regret because Iruka’s cooking was so good. He had been a little unsure after dinner but then he had been roped into several card games and found that he was actually enjoying himself. Iruka was the complete opposite of any other shinobi he knew; warm, open, friendly and not afraid to show his emotions yet from his snooping Kakashi knew that he was much more than just an average chuunin having completed a fair number of A-ranks as well as the usual B’s and C’s. He looked down as he felt a tug on his shirt; the children.  
  
“Yes, I’ll take you shopping. Dress warmly though; it’s snowed.”  
  
Naruto cheered and Sasuke’s face showed a brief look of triumph as Iruka appeared in the kitchen doorway, a doorway that was issuing the most delicious smells.  
  
“You don’t have to take them anywhere Hatake-san. Don’t let them manipulate you.”  
  
Kakashi shook his head. “Maa, it’s nothing. I need to go out anyway. And please call me Kakashi.”  
  
“As you wish Kakashi-san. Breakfast’s ready; you might want to get some before they demolish the lot.” He then flashed an absolutely beautiful smile that left Kakashi reeling. He had never been attracted to anyone, and then one admittedly stunning smile from a teenage chuunin sensei and he was gaping like a complete idiot. This was not what he had expected on this miss .... holiday?  
  
Half an hour later and the three of them were lined up by the door as Iruka fussed over all of them, checking that they were wrapped up warm enough. Snow had fallen overnight, blanketing Konoha in a layer of white. There wasn’t masses of it, enough to make some snow men and snow angels, but the clouds were definitely threatening more snow. Kakashi watched in amusement as Iruka, having ensured that the two children were warmly wrapped up in coats, scarves, hats and mittens, proceeded to move onto Kakashi. As soon as he realised that Kakashi intended to go out in normal shinobi uniform with no additions against the weather he immediately started fussing and, after digging through a cupboard, produced a long slate grey scarf with a matching hat and gloves. He took one look at Kakashi’s gravity-defying hair and discarded the hat without a second glance before standing on his tiptoes to wrap the scarf around the jounins neck. It took him a while to realise what he was doing and as soon as he did so he started to blush.  
  
Kakashi watched with interest as the blush started to form across the scar before spreading to the tanned cheeks as the chuunin bit his lip.  
A stab of something that he couldn’t quite name shot through him as huge chocolate-brown eyes looked up at him apologetically.  
  
“I’m sorry Kakashi-san. Please put the gloves on as well; they’ll keep you warmer than yours will. Now, Naruto, Sasuke, please be good for Kakashi-san. Do everything he tells you and stay close to him. Okay? Go on then.”  
  
As they made their way out of the residential district near the academy and into the main shopping district Kakashi could have kicked himself for not remembering that it was Christmas Eve. Konoha was packed with last minute shoppers. As he neared the crowds he stopped still as he felt two tiny hands creep into his, one on each side. When he looked down, his face must have shown his surprise as Sasuke spoke up.  
  
“Iruka-sensei said we had to do this so we don’t get lost. We do it with him as well.”  
  
Kakashi nodded but his thoughts were racing. These two boys, who he had met the previous day, trusted him enough to hold his hands, hands that had killed so many people on so many missions. At their age he had been a chuunin, going on missions and having to kill people. For the first time ever he wondered how much he had missed out on and how much innocence he had lost becoming a shinobi when he did. Shrugging off the maudlin thoughts, he looked down at the two boys who were looking around in glee, well-disguised glee in  
Sasuke’s case.  
  
“Maa, do you know what you want to get Iruka-sensei? It might make things easier.”  
  
Naruto nodded as he bounced making Kakashi feel very dizzy. “Yes! We need to go to Ichiraku’s, the tea shop and the toy shop.”  
Kakashi wasn’t even going to ask about that one. To his relief, the kids knew exactly what they wanted and when he questioned their decisions, the presents they chose were well thought out. Naruto bought him a ramen bowl and chopsticks with a coupon for a meal at Ichiraku’s because Iruka-sensei liked ramen. Sasuke bought him a mug with several different mixes of hot chocolate because Iruka-sensei loved chocolate. He didn’t comment on the fact that they both bought him crockery in a blue swirl design. He didn’t notice what they bought in the toy-shop (a plush dolphin and, after some debate, a plush scarecrow) as he was distracted by Ibiki but in general he was very impressed by how quickly and without fuss they did their shopping. As they made their way back to Iruka’s, he made a few quick purchases of his own for Iruka and the two boys. As they entered the busy streets again, he felt the little hands slip into his as the heavens opened and the snow started falling. When they reached Iruka’s building, his hands were dropped and two little bodies flew up the stairs and in through the open door. As he walked in, he wasn’t surprised to see or rather hear, Naruto chattering away barely drawing a breath but what did surprise him was Sasuke clinging to the chuunin’s jacket and making quiet comments, his eyes fixated on the open friendly face.  
  
That afternoon was one of if not the happiest that Kakashi could remember. After lunch, Iruka had bundled them all up again, himself included, and led them all outside to build snowmen and have snowball fights. To Kakashi’s initial surprise (although he really shouldn’t have been) and then delight he was included in everything including rough-housing with the boys. To his, and Iruka’s, amazement, Sasuke was seen smiling for much of the afternoon and was even heard giggling on several occasions. Only when they were all freezing and soaked through did they retreat inside. Iruka chivvied the boys into hot baths, apologising that Kakashi would have to wait. Twenty minutes later as he stood in the bathroom listening to the childish chatter along with Iruka’s smooth tenor in the kitchen, Kakashi made a decision. He pulled off his mask and replaced his hitai-ate with a simple strip of dark blue cloth. This was the most comfortable and relaxed he had been for years and he couldn’t help but be thankful that the Hokage had forced him to take this mission. No, this wasn’t a mission, this was a holiday.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he couldn’t help the incomprehensible thrill that went through him as Iruka blushed a bright red when he caught sight of Kakashi’s bare face as he sat down at the table. The elite jounin even chuckled, a low rich sound, as he heard Naruto’s not so quiet whisper of “Sasuke, he’s not ugly!”  
  
For the first time in too many years to count, he was able to actually take his time whilst eating and drinking in the company of others. He was actually able to savour the flavours of the amazing array of food Iruka had spent the morning cooking.  
  
***  
  
What really brought it home to him, the fact that maybe he had found a niche for himself in this rag-tag, dare he say it .... family, was that evening after dinner.  
  
Just as the boys were about to go and put on pyjamas, Iruka called out to them, asking them to wait. With much stammering and blushing he retrieved three wrapped presents and handed one each to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke before giving an explanation.  
  
“When I was younger, before my parents died, we had a tradition on Christmas Eve. We would always open one present in case my parents were called away on a mission. That present was always pyjamas and we would always put them on and watch a Christmas film together with cookies and hot chocolate. I thought it might be nice if we carried it on.”  
  
The boys nodded eagerly and ripped open their parcels, with Kakashi following suit in a much slower fashion. As Naruto and Kakashi went to change, Sasuke tugged on Iruka’s sleeve.  
  
“Where are your pyjamas Iruka-sensei?”  
  
“Don’t worry Sasuke-kun, I’ve got some to wear as well.”  
  
***  
  
Kakashi stared down at himself and the situation that he was in. He would never have imagined that he would be sat here wearing snowflake pyjama bottoms and navy tank top with chocolate brown locks cascading over his chest. Iruka, in his dolphin and snowflake pyjamas, was leaning against him, head on his shoulder with Sasuke in his lap and Naruto leaning back against Iruka’s chest with his legs trailing over Kakashi’s lap. They had put on an old Christmas film a while ago but the boys had fallen asleep as soon as the cookies had gone swiftly followed by Iruka. Realising that he wasn’t going to be moving for a while, Kakashi tipped his head back and shut his eyes. He had the distinct feeling that he could get used to this strange little family.


End file.
